Velanque am metro pillantis irranl ressin estranga
by Kirona
Summary: No, this is NOT your typical F-exchange-student-is-really-mysterious-and-all-that-jazz. I'm serious it isn't. The first chapter is only a excerpt from a textbook, nothing more. A little H/D later on, but it's not going to be in the main plot.


Chapter 9 of Dark Creatures and Their Habits: Revised  
  
Vampires  
  
  
  
9-0 Introduction and removing the superstitions.  
  
  
  
For many years, Magic folk and Muggles alike have had their superstitions about Vampires, and We Magical people even claimed to know facts about them, but most of what we know isn't true. During a recent interview with a vampire who wishes his identity to remain unknown, many facts have become fantasy, and what would be fantasy has become fact.  
  
Vampires can't live in sunlight.  
  
True…to a certain degree. Whilst most vampires would burn up and die in sunlight, every now and then a vampire is created that can withstand sunlight. These vampires are referred to by their own kind as Angels. The only way for a vampire to die is to be drained of blood by another vampire, which is strictly forbidden.  
  
Vampires can turn into bats.  
  
Complete fantasy. This came about by the vampire Megan, who also happened to be an Animagus, and you can guess what she turned into.  
  
Vampires must drink the blood of human beings in order to survive.  
  
True and not true. While Vampires must drink in order to remain strong, they do not need to drink in order to live. The way blood sustains a vampire is quite complicated, and will be explained later on in the unit.  
  
Vampires cannot be in the presence of a Crucifix or be touched by one.  
  
False.  
  
If one is bitten by a vampire, then one becomes a vampire.  
  
No. The transformation into the vampire state is another complicated process and will be explained further on in the unit.  
  
Vampires have super human strength.  
  
True. With the lack of living boundaries, vampires gain the likeness of stone, though to brush up against one would suggest the opposite.  
  
Vampires suck blood with their fangs.  
  
False. Vampires simply rip the skin of their victim with their normal teeth and drink the blood. They hold it in their mouth and it is absorbed through the thin skin. The fangs are used to create fledglings.  
  
Vampires can fly.  
  
Only the very strong ones. Most can levitate, but it is the combination of powerful forward thrust that causes flight. All of this is done telekinetically with the mind. A Very few vampires can move things other than themselves telekinetically, but this is even more difficult than moving themselves.  
  
Vampires can disappear into thin air.  
  
This is nothing more than Apparition and Disapparition. As for the ability to A/D in areas spelled against it, most spells only apply to the living, not the undead.  
  
  
  
The Fledgling.  
  
Vampires are created when another vampire bites another human being with his or her fangs. The fangs are connected to a gland within the cheeks that produces a venom. The venom enters the blood stream, killing the human. The vampire then contracts a second gland located just under the tongue which produces as strong acid called Leadhydroxidebimehtane. PbHC2. This preserves the dead body. Then, the vampire finds another human and drains all of his or her blood into chalice (apparently most vampires are fond of finery), and forces the dead body to accept it. The acid allows for the blood to be absorbed, and within one hour the body is re-animated to all of it's prior glory multiplied by ten and immortal. The new vampire is then escorted by it's creator to a light-locked area (usually underground houses) to sleep. The second the sun dips beyond the horizon, the vampire naturally wakes up and is free to roam.  
  
Feeding is very complicated. The length of time that a vampire can go without blood is determined by the age and health of the previous kill. If a vampire were to feed on a child of four who had perfect life, that blood would sustain the vampire for however long that child would have lived without interference. Now, if that vampire were to feed on an old man of about seventy five with cancer and a severe case of alcoholism, the blood might sustain that vampire for a few months at the most. As a vampire becomes older, their dependence on human blood becomes less and less, and can survive for quite a while on animal blood (many do this out of morality), but eventually will need to take a human victim.  
  
Suggested homework assignment: Write a one foot essay on the feeding habits of vampires. The suggested book of reference: Creatures of the Night vol. 4, 2007. 


End file.
